Number 1 Crush
by Yorick-chan
Summary: Being the Kazekage, Gaara has a fixed marriage to prevent future bloodshed...but then where will that leave Naruto? songfic, NaruGaa


**For You  
(altered)**

**Disclaimer:** The title is also the song, which I do not hold rights to, though Garbage does...I also don't own Naruto...which Garbage doesn't own either...or not to my better knowledge...

**Full Summary:**  
Being the Kazekage, Gaara has a fixed marriage...but then where will that leave Naruto?

**Pairing:** NaruGaa

**Warning:** Character death

**Lyrics:** I Would Die For You by Garbage

**This song scares my little brother. I'm playing it right now just to creep him out, lol. It also inspired me to write this...twisted though it may be.  
(random a/n: this song also reminds me of Bride of Chucky...dunno why :P)**

* * *

Cold silver tears streamed across whiskered cheeks, miming the line of crimson slowly becoming visible on his thin wrist. A kunai in hand, he proceeded the painful activity.

His eyes glassed over with deep depression, turning his once radiant blue orbs to grey plates. His hair was messy and he hadn't taken a shower in some time...but what did it matter anymore?

It would all be over soon enough.

_**I would die for you,  
I would die for you,  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side,  
To know that you're mine.**_

'I can't...not without him...I won't...no...' Naruto thought, a small whimper escaping his throat as the self-injury only grew.

The Kitsune's chakra gave feeble attempts at stopping the blood flow and healing the cuts...but it was much too deep to do much.

Naruto was morbidly determined...he didn't have a place in this world anymore...not without him... Not without _his _Gaara, who was probably off fucking his whore of a fiance right now!

_**I will cry for you,  
I will cry for you,  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears,  
And drown your fear.**_

It was gone now...the pain...he could stop now...it was over...

No. His heart still bled...he had to keep going...he had to stop the pain! he couldn't go on this way...it ached.

"Gaara..." he whispered, choking on the remains of his tears.

Why...why'd he choose her over him? weren't they in love...didn't he love him!?

_**I will pray for you,  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true,  
Someone like you.**_

_"Naruto...I have something...I...I need to talk to you about..." Gaara spoke quietly with much reluctance, though he tried his best to hide it._

_"What is it, Kazekage-sama?" Naruto joked, grinning ear to ear._

_He'd brought sake to celebrate with his lover. He rolled over onto the sand-nin's lap, giving him a quick, chaste kiss before pulling back, his eyes wide and bright. The blonde's grin finally faltered when he noticed the troubled look on the redhead._

_"Gaara...what is it?" he asked in deep concern, replacing his playful voice with a serious tone..._

_**See your face every place that I'm walking,  
Hear your voice everytime I'm talking,  
You will believe in me,  
And I will never be ignored.**_

That's it...he can't cut any deeper! He felt as if his very hand would snap off if any more pressure were put to it...

His legs felt weak as he fell to his knees, the kunai falling into the bathroom sink.

The puddles of blood seeped into his orange clothed knees, and he slowly reached a red stained hand to his dizzy forehead.

His shoulders began to shiver, causing continuous tremors throughout his being.

So cold.

_**I will burn for you,  
Feel pain for you,  
I will twist a knife and bleed my aching heart,  
And tear it apart.**_

_"Naruto...I...I love you...I...it's just..." Gaara's voice completely faultered._

_Naruto listened to what he said...he listened. He heard every word. He knew what he was saying._

_He just wouldn't believe it._

_"Please let me explain, Naruto," Gaara began quickly, seeing the look of horror on his beloved Naruto's face. He placed a warm palm to the shorter's cheek. "If I don't make peace with the Village of Sound by marriage, there'll be a war...and...I'm so..."_

_**I will lie for you,  
Beg and steal for you,  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see,  
You're just like me.**_

_Naruto ripped from his hold._

_"Naruto, wait, don't!!" Gaara called after the blonde._

_Naruto had already disappeared through the window._

_**Violate all the love that I'm missing,  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living,  
You will believe in me,  
And I can never be ignored.**_

_That was a month ago...the kitsune container was invited to the wedding...but of course he wouldn't...no...couldn't go..._

_**I would die for you,  
(ah ah ah ah ah)  
I would kill for you,  
(ah ah ah ah ah)  
I will steal for you,  
(ah ah ah ah ah)  
I'd do time for you,  
(ah ah ah ah ah)**_

_It was also that very day one Naruto Uzumaki was pronounced dead by suicide..._

_**I will wait for you,  
(ah ah ah ah)  
I'd make room for you,  
(ah ah ah ah ah)  
I'd sail ships for you,  
(ah ah ah ah)**_

His eyes became a total blank as his body lay still on it's side, only the desperate whispers continued, though his heartbeat did not...

"It...stopped...it's...gone...no pain..." the smallest of smiles graced his lips. "...Gaara..."

But, to Naruto's satisfaction, neither did the ache.

_**To be close to you,  
(ah ah ah ah ah)  
To be part of you,  
(ah ah ah ah)  
Cos' I believe in you,  
(ah ah ah ah ah)  
I believe in you,  
I would die for you.**_

**_

* * *

Sorry if it totally sucks. :P Review your thoughts! and flames are welcome, but will only be used to burn Gaara's fiance alive._**


End file.
